


Shout! (Let it all out)

by Akira14



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom!Danny, M/M, Steve McGarrett Needs a Hug, post 9x01, questionable safewords, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: No talking. No touching. Be quiet. Be still.There’s no point in even trying to go for his blindfold. Unless he wants to end up with his hands tied to the bed frame, disappointing both himself and his lover by giving in too easily.He brought this on himself, defying the silent order from Danny to look at him when he got rescued.  There was gonna be payback for that, as soon as they got home.Disobedience has to be punished, be thoroughly discouraged, so that such an appalling behavior will not recur ever again.[in other words: ficlet with power play undertones, Dom!Danny and Sub!Steve]





	Shout! (Let it all out)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this story on my Twitlist and one of them going - you know who you are ;D - "well, don't tell me that scene doesn't scream 'Sub!Steve' " (3:10 - 3:12 here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipV5745sM8Y )

No talking. No touching. Be quiet. Be still.  
There’s no point in even trying to go for his blindfold. Unless he wants to end up with his hands tied to the bed frame, disappointing both himself and his lover by giving in too easily.   
He brought this on himself, defying the silent order from Danny to look at him when he got rescued. There was gonna be payback for that, as soon as they got home.  
Disobedience has to be punished, be thoroughly discouraged, so that such an appalling behavior will not recur ever again.

_Stay still and take it, Steve. None of this is new to you, is it? You’ve always enjoyed a bit of sensory deprivation, haven’t you? Tonight isn’t any different, because you are **fine**. You were the only one in H-5O who could withstand that kind of torture and walk away unscathed, right?_

_‘That’s right. I am fine.’_ He keeps telling himself, but the more he repeats those word the more they lose meaning. Especially with the way he’s shivering when Danny bites down on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, and cover his ears with his hands. Of course that doesn’t do much to muffle the sounds they are making – if anything it makes them resonate even louder inside his head – but it’s enough to send him one step closer to the edge. 

“You can put an end to this whenever you want, babe. You know that, right?” Danny whispers, moving the hand away for just a couple of seconds to make sure Steve could hear him loud and clear and nibbling on his earlobe before putting it back in its place.

 _‘Just tell me and I’ll stop.’_ Goes unsaid, unneeded.   
Like he’s ever gonna use that _ridiculous_ word outside of a supermarket. It doesn’t matter how much he wishes Danny would pick up the pace, how hard his hands are shaking with the effort of not to reach for Danny’s nape and force him to stop grazing the skin of inner thighs and get to the **fucking** point.   
Patience is the virtue of…

“WHAT THE FUCK, DANNY!” He shouts, when he feels the bed dip and the warmth of the other man leaving him.  
“I don’t remember granting permission to talk, McGarrett.” A thumb is pressing on the bruise on his jaw, putting enough pressure on it to make it hurt. “Unless you maybe wanna say the magic word? The one that starts with a P? No? Okay then: I’ve left something for you to wear, on the pillow. Put them on, without removing the blindfold, and then make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back when I feel like it. You’ve got something else to say? Well, you better keep it to yourself… That’s if you want to be allowed to come before the night is over. Your choice. ”

He could just say _‘Screw you.’_ and call the whole thing off, but he doesn’t. That’s not how it works.   
So he shuts up, letting Danny go without as much as a whimper. Maybe if he shows him that he can behave, he will be back sooner. Well, to be honest, he can’t really tell if he has left the room or not. His senses definitely aren’t at the top of their game, tonight. For all he knows, Danny could be testing his obedience while leaning against the door frame.   
Keeping that in mind, he reaches for whatever Danny has left on the pillow – and has to dig his nails into the palm of his hands not to curse when he find out what exactly he’s been asked to wear: earbuds.   
What is even the point of-

Whoa. Who turned off the light? Well, Danny, obviously.

Fuck him and his fucking controlling tendencies. Fuck him and the power he has over Steve, he is capable of reduce him to a quivering mess and gets off on it.  
Usually being at his mercy, having to trust completely in partner to take care of him and not push him too far, is something he enjoys as well. And yet… Having flashbacks to the six hours in the cocoon isn’t what he would call having a good time.

Barely five minutes in he’s got _that_ word on the tip of his tongue. If should feel ashamed of himself, for being so close to actually use it. It’s not like he’s being held here against his will. Or has been forced to temporarily forgo his sight and hearing. Not really.  
Realistically speaking, he can fight the urge to say it until tomorrow morning. Even longer, if it was a matter of life or death.  
But it isn’t. 

This is between him and Danny. He doesn’t have to be the unbreakable Navy SEAL when they are together.  
Oh. Wait. That’s it. That’s the lesson Daniel wants him to learn.   
Trust goes both ways when you engage in this kind of scenarios, and he needs to know Steve would tell him when pleasurable pain turns into agony. It doesn’t even have to be what they agreed on, as long as it’s something that conveys the message… Steve wants out and he wants it now, wants to be allowed to break down and cry and he doesn’t even care how stupid he’s gonna sound as long as he gets to see Danny and touch Danny and breath in his smell and hear his voice, and…

“Pineapple.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and of course I also suggested that they would agree on such a ridiculous safeword. 
> 
> Anyway, I might start working on a McDanno inspired by "Believer" or "Natural" by Imagine Dragons next.  
> I've also some Sense8 and iZombie!AUs plot bunnies running through my head. We'll see.   
> Starting to write ANYTHING after 7 months of NOTHING was great. Hope somebody enjoyed it :D !


End file.
